


Love in the Face of Judgement

by Starsintheireyes



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Intern AU, Wayhaught - Freeform, multi-chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: After an eventful night at Shorty's Bar, Waverly turns up for work the next morning at her fathers company, only to find out he's hired a new intern. The one and only Nicole Haught, who by sheer coincidence happened to be the person she fooled around with the evening before.





	1. Intern Infatuation

Waverly’s back slammed against Shorty's Bar's cubicle door, legs wrapped around the stranger’s waist as a pair of lips attacked her neck. Her chest was rising and falling in a rapid beat, letting out throaty moans as she was suspended above the ground.

She could feel a hand trail from her waist to the buttons of her jeans and she held in a breath, staring the gorgeous redhead straight in the eyes.

“Please.”

A smirk formed on the woman’s lips at Waverly’s request, and she didn’t hesitate to push past the elastic boundary, feeling the first touch of Waverly's wet pussy pool over her fingers. Waverly let her head fall back with a bang, ignoring the slight ache it caused and instead focusing on the pleasure that washed through her body.

“God you’re so wet.” The sheer confidence in the woman’s voice made Waverly groan with want, with need 

Waverly’s night had been decided in the first 8 seconds after seeing the redhead, and it had been confirmed as she had caught Waverly’s constant stares, winking at her and beckoning her over.

“Please Nicole.” She had memorised her name from earlier, remembering how she trailed her eyes up and down the redhead’s figure as she introduced herself at the bar. “I need you.” Nicole got the hint, running her fingers through Waverly’s folds before she plunged two into her, with no resistance.

Waverly, whose self-resolve had been thrown out the window many minutes ago, almost shrieked at the motion, rocking her hips as Nicole began to thrust in and out. “Yes, oh god, yes!” She didn’t care who could hear her, though Nicole was a little warier and captured Waverly’s lips with hers to swallow her relentless moans.

Nicole pulled back to trail her lips down to Waverly’s neck, nipping the skin whilst soothing it with her tongue, littering marks all over. Not that Waverly had enough focus to care, not whilst Nicole was curling her fingers inside her, and Waverly could feel herself nearing the edge.

“You’re so tight baby.” Nicole whispered in her ear, the nickname caused shivers to run down her spine. “And you’re so close, I can tell. Come for me.”

As Nicole’s thumb began to place extra pressure on Waverly’s clit, she couldn’t hold on any longer. Her thighs gripped Nicole’s waist with a bruising force, and she attached her teeth to Nicole’s shoulder to muffle her climax. She jerked her hips towards Nicole, trying not to scream her name too loud as she came. Nicole could feel her muscles relax and so proceeded to place her back on solid ground, an arm still around her waist as Waverly’s knee’s almost buckled. She was still in a daze, her breathing rapid and unsteady as her grip didn’t loosen on Nicole 

Nicole began to pepper Waverly’s face with kisses, allowing the girl time to gather herself back together.

“Fuck.” Waverly gasped, the events of the night finally hitting her as she caught a glimpse of Nicole’s smirk. “That was-” Waverly’s phone began to buzz in her bag, forgetting she had discarded her clutch on the bathroom floor after Nicole had pressed her body into hers.

“For fucks sake.” Waverly checked caller ID and saw her sister’s name pop up on the screen. “Of course, who else. I’m so sorry Nicole I have to take this. 

Instead of an exasperated look that Waverly was expecting, Nicole just smiled, telling her it was alright as they walked out of the bathroom stall. Waverly took a few deep breaths, trying to steady her voice before she answered.

“Hi Wynonna, what’s up?” Her voice was raised in pitch and Waverly couldn’t help but notice Nicole’s gaze trained on her, butterflies settling in her stomach as she did, though they evaporated at a rapid speed once Wynonna’s words rang through her ears. “You did what!? That order is supposed to arrive tomorrow how did you manage to cancel-you know what it doesn’t matter, I’m coming over now. Just don’t press anything else!” She hung up, stuffing the phone back in her pocket and running a hand through her hair.

Nicole chuckled. “That didn’t sound good.”

Waverly caught her lip between her teeth, shaking her head to herself. “It wasn’t. My sister messed up a shipment that was due for my father’s business tomorrow, I have to go sort it out. I knew I never should’ve left her alone with a laptop. I should’ve got someone to babysit her.”

Nicole couldn’t supress a chuckle at Waverly’s words, though the situation was dire, it seemed the girl wasn’t especially panicked and Nicole wondered if she’d had to deal with this before.

“I’m sorry our night had to end like this.” Waverly took Nicole’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together as Nicole had her pressed lightly up against the bathroom counter.

‘Oh it’s alright, I’m just glad I got to meet you.”

Waverly almost scoffed in disbelief, this girl was beyond her wildest dreams. “You’re amazing, ugh and I hate leaving but I really have to go.” She pressed her lips against Nicole’s, getting carried away the second she did. Nicole’s fingers began to thread through her hair, pulling her close and causing Waverly to pull away. “I’m sorry, I’ll catch you later!”

Waverly grabbed her bag from behind her, placing one last swift kiss on Nicole’s cheek before making her exit out the bathroom and the bar. Though it didn’t occur to her until the taxi ride back that she had failed to ask for Nicole’s number. Waverly felt like slamming her head into the seat in front of her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well well well, I didn’t spot those earlier. Had a good night did you babygirl?”

Waverly had pushed her hair over one shoulder, exposing her neck and grabbing her sister’s attention. They were sat in outside their father’s office waiting to be called in, silence bestowed upon them until Wynonna caught sight of something she could tease.

“What are you talking about Wynonna?” Waverly sighed, still frustrated from the previous night, having searched for many different Nicole’s on Facebook without any success.

“Those vampire marks on your neck, didn’t know you were into that much biting.”

Waverly’s eyes widened at her sister’s words, frantically searching for a mirror until she gasped at the sight of her skin. Littered on the smooth plain of her neck was a multitude of purple bruises and marks, and as she brushed her fingertips against them her mind flashbacked to the events of the night before, revelling in the feel of Nicole pressed up against her. “Oh god! How did I not notice?”

“Eh, it’s early.” Wynonna shrugged, a cup of coffee clutched in her grasp.

“It’s 12pm.”

“Exactly, it’s early.”

Waverly just rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore her sister’s comments and focus on placing her hair over her shoulders so it covered her neck. Not a mere few moments later her father waltzed out of his office door, causing Waverly to jump back in shock. Lucky for her, her dad was engaged in conversation and failed to notice his daughter’s doe-eyed expression.

It was only when Waverly took in his father’s appearance, did she take in the figure stood beside him. Her eyes bulged from her skull and she could feel her heat begin to thump beneath her chest, to a point where she thought it was audible. Wynonna didn’t see her reaction, something Waverly was grateful for.

“Morning girls, I have someone I’d like you to meet. This is Nicole Haught. Nicole these are my daughters Wynonna, my oldest, and Waverly.” At the mention of his second daughter’s name, Nicole’s eyebrows flew up towards her hairline, though she seemed significantly less flustered than Waverly.

Waverly didn’t even have a chance to think about the irony of the woman’s last name, instead she was focusing on the smirk lining the redhead’s lips, remembering how they felt on her skin mere hours before. “She’ll be our new intern.”

Waverly was broken from her thoughts. “O-Our what?”

“Our new intern. It’s part of the scholarship programme we offer, Waverly you should know, you are the one who set it up after all.”

 

Waverly’s thoughts were messed up by Nicole’s blinding smirk. “Yes, of course.” Her father spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and she could practically hear Wynonna huffing behind her. His patronisation was one thing the two sisters couldn’t stand, but had to ignore.

 

Nicole took a step towards her and Waverly felt her breath catching in her throat, she said a momentary prayer that no one had noticed. Given their already close proximity, the lack of space between them caused Waverly to become even more frazzled. Nicole held her hand out, and Waverly stared at it for too long before she realised what she had to do.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Waverly.”

 

The touch made sparks fly over her skin, and Waverly came to one final conclusion. _Holy shit, I_ _’m screwed._


	2. Workplace Boundaries

Waverly had been assigned the job of showing Nicole around the company, with the assistance of Wynonna, who had been scarce since they’d stepped out of their father’s office. Leaving Waverly alone with the new intern, the same girl whom she’d hooked up with in the bathroom of Shorty’s bar the previous night. A fact that hadn’t gone unremembered by either of them, if the constant blush that graced their cheeks was anything to go by.

_“Girls, you are to show Miss. Haught around, introduce her to everyone and get her set up at her desk._ _”_

Nicole had insisted her first name was fine, and Waverly recalled the smile on Nicole’s face as she realised she got to spend time with her.

They were walking through a winding corridor, Nicole’s hand on occasion brushed up against Waverly’s, and the brunette could feel a shiver run down her spine at the touch.

“So Waverly”. The way Nicole said her name almost made her shove the redheaded girl into the nearest wall and take her then and there. It was clear she had very little self-control. “How long have you been working for your dad?”

“A few years now. It’s just part time in-between my degree.”

“Oh what do you study?”

Waverly hesitated. Though she was proud of the course she took, there was also a certain level of judgement that came with people’ reactions when she told them. “Ancient Languages and Linguistics. It’s…interesting.”

“Woah! That sounds pretty cool, there’s no way I could do that, it sounds difficult. You must be super smart.” Nicole nudged her side and Waverly’s cheeks burned a deeper crimson, her eyes shining in content at Nicole’s reaction.

“I’m not that smart.” She insisted, but shrunk a little at Nicole’s incredulous look.

“Well your dad begs to differ. He was telling me about everything you do for the company. Including dimensions and measurements for the new products, I have no idea where you’d even start with that. 

“I’m just used to it by now, practise makes perfect and all that. 

They had stopped walking, having reached Nicole’s new desk. Though the distance between her father’s office and this part of the building always seemed like a trek to Waverly, this time the distance felt like mere seconds. “Well, speaking of practise. I was wondering if you could show me the best eating spots nearby, I don’t know the city very well.”

Waverly couldn’t help but grin at Nicole’s awkward appearance. “Miss Haught if you wanted to ask me out for lunch you could’ve just said.”

“I didn’t want to be too forward Miss Earp.” That smirk reappeared and Waverly’s heart skipped a beat. “But, would you like to come to lunch with me?”

“I’ll think about it.” Waverly winked, leaving Nicole at her desk in the hands of her supervisor who had just introduced herself to Nicole as Waverly walked off.

Waverly turned back to see Nicole’s stare still fixated on her, complete with a toothy grin and a shake of the head. Waverly bit her lip at the sight, finding it difficult to walk away. Though she knew it wouldn’t be long before she was back.

Nicole was happy to see Waverly arrive at her desk a few minutes past 12. The tension between them was palpable every step they took together, and Waverly was surprised Wynonna hadn’t picked up on it just at a minor glance. The two spent their entire conversation flirting, from the bus ride into the city, to the café Waverly had dragged them two for their lunch break.

“So, tell me a little bit about yourself. We didn’t really get a proper chance to talk last night.” Waverly’s tone was suggestive, and Nicole found herself smirking just at the sound.

“I wonder why.” She winked again, a motion that was slowly ridding Waverly of her resolve. “Well I was born in Virginia, I have two sisters, one older one younger.”

Waverly sucked through her teeth. “Middle child, bad luck.”

This made Nicole smile, her eyes trained on Waverly’s before they flitted back to the coffee cup between her hands. “It actually wasn’t too bad. I’m quite close to my siblings, especially my younger sister Anna. There’s only about a year between us, so we went through all the teenage girl stuff together. Minus the boys phase for me.” 

“I can’t imagine you ever going through a boys phase.” Waverly giggled, a sound that reached Nicole’s ears and made her heart glow. “But two sisters, I can relate to that.”

Nicole’s eyebrows furrowed. “I thought Wynonna was your only sister?”

“Oh, no I have another one, the oldest. She’s called Willa. She moved to England a few years ago, we don’t hear much from her anymore apart from the occasional text. But, we were never really that close, especially after my mom passed away.” 

“Waves I’m…I’m so sorry.” Nicole reached over to cover Waverly’s hand with hers, brushing her thumb over the brunette’s soft skin. Waverly crooned as she did, not feeling the usual awkwardness she felt after mentioning her mother’s death. Instead, she felt comfortable, Nicole made her feel safe, as if she could tell her anything. 

“It’s alright. It was a long time ago. So long that sometimes I worry that I’m going to forget her. I already question what her voice used to sound like.” Waverly’s gaze had trailed down to the table, not sure she wanted to see Nicole’s reaction to her vulnerability. “Sorry, I’ve really damped the mood.”

“No, don’t apologise. You should never be sorry for sharing things about your past, it’s a lot better than bottling it all up.” 

Waverly caught Nicole’s eyes, overcome with emotion she surged forward and planted her lips on Nicole’s. The redhead took a few seconds to respond, the shock of the motion taking her aback before she threaded a hand into Waverly’s hair, pulling the girl closer until she sat back, eyes wide. 

“I-I’m sorry! I just couldn’t help it. You’re so amazing, and understanding. I’ve only known you a day, and yet I feel like it’s been years.”

“Thank god I’m not the only one who feels that way. And you don’t have to be sorry, especially about kissing me.”

Waverly couldn’t help the ear splitting grin that took over her face, and it didn’t take long for Nicole to reciprocate.

Once they were back in the building, Waverly took advantage of the 15 minutes they had left on their lunch break and showed Nicole to her office. As they stepped through the door, Nicole let out a low whistle.

“Woah, this is very nice.” She ran her fingertips over the leather sofa pressed against one of the walls. Her mind conjuring up images of Waverly beneath her on said sofa, panting and moaning as Nicole sucked on the soft skin of her neck and entered her with two-

“You already there Haught?” Nicole shook her head, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. “You spaced out for a bit.”

“Oh yeah I’m good, just…admiring the furniture.”

Waverly nodded, perching herself on her desk, ruffling a few sheets of paper as she did. Nicole saw the way she was sat, arms keeping her up as her palms were pressed against the wooden surface. It meant her hair fell behind her shoulders, exposing her neck and drawing Nicole’s gaze to the displayed skin. Waverly shivered under her intense stare, heart picking up its pace as Nicole walked closer. Without a word of warning, Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s thighs before stepping between them and leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Waverly lifted one hand from the desk and curled it round Nicole’s neck, tugging at the roots of her hair and eliciting a small moan from Nicole. Waverly pressed herself even further into Nicole’s body, revelling in the feel and wrapping her legs around Nicole’s waist. Without realising, Waverly had begun to pull at Nicole’s shirt, untucking it from her jeans and allowing her to run her hands over the woman’s taut stomach.

As Nicole’s hands reached the buttons of her blouse, the reality of the situation finally hit the brunette, and she gathered all her willpower together to push Nicole away.

“S-stop, we can’t.” Waverly panted, eyes never leaving Nicole.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“No! Don’t apologise. We just got a bit carried away.” Waverly nodded down to Nicole’s untucked shirt, causing her to turn the same colour as her hair. They stayed silent for a few moments before Waverly released an exasperated breath of air. “I just don’t want us to get caught.”

Nicole nodded. “I should’ve thought of that. You were just…there and…” She trailed off, scratching the back of her neck as she spoke. “Let’s just say I’m not so good with self-control when it comes to you.”

“Well that fact is very useful, just maybe not so much in the workplace? We should probably keep things professional when we’re here. I’m sorry if that-”

“Waverly, stop apologising! You can’t be sorry for worrying about your job. I get it, I’m not annoyed or angry, well a little at myself for not thinking about that earlier. But we’ve laid out some boundaries, and I want to stick by them.”

Waverly couldn’t help but pull Nicole close, she became ever more amazed with each second she spent around Nicole. The woman was unreal, like she had fallen down from heaven and into the path of Waverly Earp.

“Besides, imagine if your dad caught us. I don’t think he would be too happy.” Nicole’s tone was light, but it made Waverly’s heart sink with fear at the image.

“No.” She paused, gaze dropping from Nicole’s and shrinking back into herself. “I don’t think he would be.” 

Nicole noticed the change, reaching for Waverly’s hand. “Hey, you okay?” She got a simple nod in return and thought about pressing the matter further, it was clear Waverly’s mood had changed. But if Waverly wanted to tell her something, she would when she was ready, so Nicole let it slide. Something that made a sigh of relief ricochet through Waverly’s body.

“But, I was wondering. Would you like to go on a date with me sometime? It’s alright if you don’t, I just thought I’d-”

Waverly silenced her with a kiss, chuckling into it at Nicole’s rambling nature. “Yes. I’d love too.” She stared at Nicole, who had reciprocated her grin. “We should get back to work.”

“That we should. But before we do, can I borrow your phone?” Waverly’s eyebrows furrowed at Nicole’s request, handing over her phone with a small amount of reluctance.

It was already unlocked and so Nicole went straight to the contacts app, typing in her number before handing the phone back to Waverly. Once the brunette had seen what she’d done, she laughed.

“Well, I guess I’ll text you later then?”

Nicole began to make her way out the office, turning back to Waverly as she did. “I can’t wait.”

The wink seared through Waverly, and as the door shut tight she collapsed back onto the desk with a huff of air. Unable to hide her grin as thoughts of Nicole circled around her mind.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'm going to definitely try and finish this fic, so wish me luck! my twitter is @fanofgaytvshows if you wanna ask me any questions or...idk.


	3. Hidden Away

“Someone’s all dressed up. Got a hot date babygirl?”

Waverly was halfway down the stairs when Wynonna piped up from the kitchen, her sister coming into full view as her feet landed on the wooden floorboards. She rolled her eyes whilst grabbing her jacket from the coat rack.

“Nope, just going out for the evening with Chrissy.” Waverly’s voice rose in pitch; the same way it did whenever she lied. Wynonna noticed, but didn’t comment.

“Alright, if you say so.” She winked, and Waverly had to clear her throat so her voice returned back to normal. 

“What about you? Any plans for the evening?” Waverly asked, turning the attention away from her whilst simultaneously figuring out if the house was free later on.

“I’m heading round to Doc’s in an hour or two.” Wynonna shrugged. “Nothing exciting.”

“Yeah well, have a good time. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Waverly pulled her jacket over her arms, pulling her loose hair from the collar.

“That doesn’t leave much babygirl. No offence, but you’re kinda boring.” Wynonna smirked.

Waverly faked offence, placing a hand over her chest but smiling anyway. She shook her head, turning towards the door and yelling out a goodbye before she shut it behind her. The night air hit her at a rapid speed, and she crossed her arms over her chest for extra warmth. Waverly considered heading back inside and grabbing her thick puffer jacket, but it didn’t exactly go with her outfit theme for the night.

She walked around the corner, seeing a familiar registration plate parked almost halfway down the street. It didn’t take her long to reach it, hopping it and revelling in the warmth the heated car gave her.

“Hi.” Nicole breathed as she caught sight of Waverly. “You look amazing.”

Waverly reached over and placed a short kiss on Nicole’s cheek. “So do you.” She caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “Sorry I made you wait here. I’m just not ready-”

“To tell Wynonna. I know, it’s okay.” Nicole reached for Waverly’s hand, intertwining their fingers and bringing it up to her lips. Waverly couldn’t help but blush at the motion.

“God you’re amazing.” Waverly shook her head in disbelief, getting lost in Nicole’s eyes.

“What can I say.” Nicole teased, making the brunette laugh.

Waverly leaned over, capturing Nicole’s lips with hers. She threaded a hand through Nicole’s hair, pulling her in closer. Nicole moaned into the kiss, feeling Waverly’s body begin to press against hers. Nicole was the first to pull away, nibbling at Waverly’s bottom lip as she did. “If you keep doing that, we won’t make it to the restaurant.” Her voice was low, and it made a shiver run down Waverly’s spine.

“What if I don’t want us to go to the restaurant.” Waverly lifted an eyebrow, grinning as Nicole let out a small huff of laughter.

“You’re insatiable.”

Waverly didn't deny it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nicole.”

The woman in question peered over her menu, smiling at Waverly’s shocked expression. “Yes?”

“There are only Vegan options on this menu.”

“Well this is a Vegan restaurant.”

Waverly couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face. “I know I said no Steak Houses, but this is…” She trailed off. 

“Waverly, most restaurants have two or three vegan options tops, you deserve better than that. And besides, I’ve always wanted to try out this place. It looks intriguing.” Nicole leaned forward, her head rested on her hand, taking in Waverly’s outfit like she’d done countless times already that evening.

Waverly took Nicole’s hand in hers, tracing her thumb over the redhead’s palm. “You are-

“Are you ladies ready to order?” A waiter interrupted the two, faltering as he watched them pull apart. “Or do you need a little more time?” A polite smile completed his sentence, and Waverly looked up at him.

“Just a little more time, if that’s alright?” Her tone was kind, and Nicole couldn’t keep her eyes off of her.

“Of course!” He walked off, leaving the two alone once again.

Waverly’s gaze drifted back to the menu, scanning every option with detail and smiling as she did. “There’s too many choices, I want to try everything!” Nicole laughed, loving the joyful expression on Waverly’s face. “We will have to come back here sometime. 

“Waverly, we can come here as often as you want.” That made Waverly’s eyes soften to a puppy dog expression. “Well, maybe not every night. I’m not sure I can afford that. My internship doesn’t really help me financially.”

“Wait, you’re doing an internship?” Waverly’s voice was full of sarcasm. “Where are you doing it? Would I know the business?”

“Probably not. It’s just a small car company, no biggie.”

Waverly laughed. “No biggie?” Nicole just shrugged at the question, a grin lining her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until much later that evening, they found themselves walking back from Nicole’s car to Waverly’s house. Though Waverly had no intention of letting Nicole drive until the next morning, plans already swirling in her mind. Nicole accompanied the brunette up to her door, ready to kiss her goodnight and walk away, but Waverly kept a firm hold on Nicole’s hand.

“Do you want to come in?” Waverly bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation. Nerves tingled in her stomach as she waited for Nicole’s answer.

“Are you sure? What about-”

“Wynonna is out for the evening. If that’s what you’re worried about?”

Nicole smirked, pulling Waverly closer. “Well that is very interesting news.” Nicole kissed her, pressing her lightly against the door and leaving Waverly breathless as they pulled apart.

Both girls failed to notice the living room light streaming through the curtains as they fell through the front door, giggling and stripping Waverly of her jacket. The brunette hung it up on the coat rack, turning back to Nicole with a mischievous grin. Though when she did, she noticed a figure resting on her sofa, and she jumped back into Nicole in shock. Nicole furrowed her eyebrows at Waverly’s actions, but when she followed her line of sight, she swallowed a lump in her throat.

“Dad!” Waverly tried hard to not sound breathless, as if she’d not just been making out with her father’s new intern. “W-What are you doing here? You didn’t tell me you were going to be here.”

“Can’t a father visit his daughter?” He stood from his place on the couch, a smile lining his lips that made Nicole uncomfortable.

“Of course, it’s just unexpected is all.” Waverly shifted from foot to foot, wishing she could push herself back into Nicole.

Waverly saw her dad’s eyes trail over to the redhead, causing her hands to shake at her sides. She prayed he hadn’t paid attention to the first 5 seconds of their entrance, the way her fingers were still connected to Nicole’s, gaze trained on her.

“Nicole Haught. It’s nice to see you.”

Nicole smiled politely. “Nice to see you too Sir.”

Waverly almost cringed at the awkward tension, stepping forward she encouraged her father back into the living room, creating space between them. “I was just showing Nicole around the city, nightlife and all that.” She tried to be casual, but Waverly was panicking inside.

“Oh, just you two?” His tone was bordering on judgemental.

Waverly’s mind scrambled for an answer. “No, Chrissy and Stephanie were with us too. I thought it would be nice for Nicole to meet new people.” She didn’t dare to look behind her and see Nicole’s expression, the guilt rising in her chest.

“I agree. I’m sure they were very welcoming. You should invite them to the office sometime, I haven’t seen them in so long.”

Waverly smiled, though it was tight-lipped. “I’m sure they’d love to.”

“So what did you girls get up to this evening?” He sat back down and Waverly wish she had the heart to tell him she was tired and needed an early night, but she was ever the people pleaser and so kept her mouth shut.

“Waverly just showed me around some of the bar’s, with Stephanie and Chrissy.” The last part was added quickly and Waverly swore her heart stopped for a moment. “It’s a very lovely city. 

“That it is.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I will leave you to it. I just wanted to pop in to say hello.” 

Nicole was still stood in the hallway, watching Ward as he headed back her way. He fixed his coat around him before turning towards the two women, stood purposely a few feet apart.

“Oh, before I go. Mr Clark mentioned today that his son separated with his girlfriend a few months back.”

Waverly had never tried so hard to not roll her eyes. Her father had been encouraging her to associate with Mr Clark’s son ever since he began working at the company 2 years ago. They had been introduced at the annual Christmas banquet and her father had taken quite a liking to him. Waverly felt like she had jumped back a century every time he was mentioned, as if he was a suitor and she was about to be courted. 

“Dad, I’ve told you before-”

“I know I know, forgive me for overstepping.” He held his hands up before continuing. “But, maybe Miss. Haught here can help you find a nice man.”

In any other situation Waverly would’ve stifled a laugh, but instead the comment just made her freeze. Nicole began to fill the silence. “Actually Sir, I’m not sure I’d be too helpful with that.” She laughed, causing Waverly’s father to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

“Why is that?”

“Well, you see I’m-”

“Dad it’s getting really late; I’ll see you at the office on Monday.” Waverly interrupted, pushing her father out the door and leaning back against it once it had been shut. Her gaze dropped to the floor, refusing to look at Nicole in the eye.

“Waverly.” Nicole folded her arms over her chest. “What was that about?” She stepped closer to Waverly, placing a finger under her chin and encouraging the brunette to look up at her. Once she had, Nicole saw Waverly’s tearful expression, causing her own to soften in sympathy. “Baby what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry.” Waverly whispered, confusing Nicole even further. “My dad…” She took a deep breath. “I didn’t want him to…Do you remember when they legalised gay marriage in all 50 states?” Nicole nodded, staying silent and allowing Waverly to speak. “I was watching it with my dad, on the news, and he changed the channel. He said it wasn’t right, that the law shouldn’t have been passed. I’d heard him speak like that when I was younger, calling it an abomination. I just figured that his attitude had changed. But when I heard him speak like that, it terrified me. I had just started to maybe realise who I was, and he said that, and so I never told him. And I didn’t want the same thing to happen to you. I didn’t want him to judge you, or hate you. You don’t deserve that.” Waverly’s voice wavered as she spoke, a few stray tears falling down her cheeks, though they were quickly wiped away by Nicole’s thumb.

Nicole remained quiet for a few moments, taking in Waverly’s words. “Your dad is…”

“Homophobic.” The word rang out, bold and harsh as it was spoken.

Nicole nodded, pulling back a little and releasing a deep sigh. “Waverly, if you’re not ready to be with me-”

“No I…I want to. I really like you Nicole, and I can’t stop thinking about you.” Nicole couldn’t help but grin. “I want this; I want us to be something.” Waverly reached for Nicole’s hand, threading her fingers through hers. “But for us to be that…” She pulled her loose hand through her brown locks. “It wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“Waverly-” 

“You’d have to hide who you are, Nicole.” Waverly lifted her gaze to join Nicole’s, heart thumping beneath her chest as she asked her next question. “Are you willing to do that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh, what is Nicole going to say? find out next time on GLEE. ahaha kidding. I'll probably update every sunday now, or I'll try to. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I already have a plan for this story so it will get finished (watch me not finish it). anyway, hope you enjoyed and come yell at me on twitter if you want @fanofgaytvshows


End file.
